


(is this) what it seems

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider, Period Typical Attitudes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s not something Eugene would ever say out loud.





	(is this) what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> @ anonymous said: Maybe do 32 for sledgefu? Idk I thought that'd be cute (from [this prompt list.](http://diosia.tumblr.com/post/159952282876/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you))
> 
> title taken from [hand around my neck by velvetears](https://velvetqueen.bandcamp.com/track/hand-around-my-neck)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not something Eugene would ever say out loud. Neither of them would. Before the war, Sid _may_ have believed it if there was a girl in Mobile that caught Eugene’s eye, he may have come up with something coherent and respectful, polite and fit for a lady’s ears. But there was never any girl, and here’s what’s what: Eugene and Shelton are outside smoking with their heads tilted back towards the sky, and Sid is by Eugene’s room, clutching a half-burnt, half-crumpled scrap of paper.

Sid can’t very well make out what’s on there—smudges and scribbles and a wisp of _Snafu_ here and _Merriell_ there, but this is what it comes down to: _I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified._

The two of them came back from the war together and haven’t parted ways since. It’d be rude to send off the only friend Eugene seems to have maintained in the war, Mister Sledge said when they first got home and couldn’t believe their eyes when they caught the sight of their son, and his unfamiliar company, so Shelton has been staying with them for the last few days.

Sid’s no fool. He knows how he feels about Mary Houston, and even though it doesn’t sit the same way in their bodies, he can see the same kind of thing in Shelton, in Eugene, in the way they sit close together but never say anything at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
